A Halloween InuYasha
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: In this small little drabble Naraku, the number one bully in town, gets a taste of his own medicine from the Inu gangalso including Sesshomaru, Ayame and Koga.


Happy Halloween, dudes! Hope you like the story! Oh, by the way, here's what everyone is for Halloween:  
Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo are the three muskateers(tee hee), Kagome is a witch, Souta is a bag of popcorn, Koga is a were wolf, Ayame is a were wolf (female one), Sango is a egyptian princess, Miroku is a mummy, and Kikyo is a princess.

Oh, and everyone..the charecters are the normal them, except modern. Inu-Yasha and Naraku's still a hanyou, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame and Shippo are still youkais, Kagome is still a priest..stuff like that. ok? ok...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

It was a cold, chilly night on October 31st. Goblins, witches, and ghouls invaded the streets and houses in search for candy. Unfortunatly, Naraku, the number one bully of the town, was also stalking the streets, popping out at passing trick or treaters and scaring the life out of them, stealing their candy in the process. He grinned evily as another group came walking towards his hide out. This was the biggest group he'd seen this night. There was ten people in the group- jackpot!

In the group, there was Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo Tashiou, Kagome and Souta Higarashi, Koga Ookami, Sango Tajiya, Miroku Houshi, Kikyo Shikon, and Ayame Wind. Shippo was in the front of them all, not being able to contain the excitement of this one night. He pounced happily, clutching his sword and pumpkin bag tightly, un-aware of what was going to pop out at him...

"BOO!" Naraku yelled, jumping out of his hiding spot, his tentacles flailing everywhere, smacking Shippo.

Shippo shrieked, dropping his bad and sword, and jumped into Kagome's arm. His face dissapeared into her shoulder.

"Haha!" Naraku howled with laughter, grabbing Shippo's bag. "You're such a baby!"

"Hey!" Inu-Yasha growled, snatching the bag away from the hanyou. "Leave my brother alone, or you'll certainlty regret it!" He pushed Naraku out of the way, walking on. Everyone else passed, giving Naraku icy glares. Shippo stuck his tounge out at the hanyou, then jumped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder to retrieve his treats back.

But Naraku wasn't discouraged. The gang had passed by him many times, to see that he was still stealing candy from other defenseless kids.

"We got to do something," Miroku mumurred as he watched another kid get scared to death.

Ayame nodded. "But what can we do?"

"I got an idea!" Sango and Kagome shouted in unsion, for they both could be twins, because they're best friends, and they think the same. Kind of.

"What's your idea?" Koga asked in a hushed tone.

"Ok, here's what we do..."

"Hey, hey Naraku!"

The hanyou looked over to the person who called for him. It was Hakudoushi, his best friend.

"Hey Hakudoushi, what's up?" Naraku asked, looking down at his purple-haired friend.

"I heard that there's a haunted house! An awesome one!" Hakudoushi cried.

"Ok, ok, where? Give me details," Naraku said.

"It's at 105 Waka street. It's awesome! If you have the guts to go through it, you'll get a year's supply of candy!"

Now, Naraku who's a huge dufus, would believe anything. Ecspecially if it came from his partner in crime. "Cool! I'm there!" And with that, he was off.

"Yeah, you go man!" Hakudoushi cried. "See you later!" Suddenly, he whipped out a walkie-talkie. "The bird has left the cage, and his heading towards the nest, over." He smiled, his puffy, fox like tail wagging around(guess who).

"Ok, ok!" Kagome cried to everyone. "He's coming, let's get ready!"

Kikyo and Sango ran outside while everyone else scattered.

Sango and Kikyo ran down the street, then walked casually back down to the house. They saw Naraku coming.

"Hey Naraku," Sango called, waving. Naraku walked over to them.

"Sorry girls, but I got to go in the house. It's a haunted house, but I'm not scared at all." He held in his breath and puffed up his chest, but he just looked like a baboon who was choking on watermelons. Kikyo and Sango had to bite the tip of their tounges to keep them from bursting out in laughter.

"Can we go in with you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it sounds really scary, and maybe you protect us," Kikyo said flirtasiously. Sango rolled her eyes and gave her friend a 'ok, that was a bit too far, don't ya think?' look. But Kikyo didn't notice. She was too busy shamelessly flirting with Naraku.

"Ok, can we go in now?" Sango asked, followed by a gagging noise when Kikyo took hold of Naraku's hand. The tajiya dug her elbow into the priestess's rib.

"Fine," Kikyo said smugly. "Let's go."

The three headed towards the house. Traced along the sides of the lawn there was gravestones with fake hands coming up out of the ground. Fake monsters were scattered everywhere else. Kikyo clung to Naraku as Sango rolled her eyes in disgust. They opened the door.

"Man, I can't even see anything," Naraku murmurred. "It's as black as a night itself in here."

"Oh, Naraku," Kikyo purred, taking hold of the hanyou. "That was so deep."

"Exnay on Naraku-say," Sango whispered, nudging the priest again.

"The what-say?" Kikyo asked, dumbfounded. By now Sango could've won a place in the Guiness book of world records for the most time someone rolled their eyes in 5 mintues.

"They're probaly getting impatient, you know how Inu-Yasha is. You're supposed to trip and scream, remember?" Sango whispered, frusterated.

"What? No way!" Kikyo exclaimed quietly. She took a step. Sango stook her foot out. Down came Kikyo.

"AAAHH! Ow!" the preistess cried as she landed on the ground with a hollow thump.

"Kikyo!" Naraku cried, helping her up. Sango smiled. It's showtime...

_Sango...Sango...Sango..._

Everyone froze. The voice was a raspy, cold voice. Luckly, Naraku was too scared to notice how familliar it sounded.

"Who is there?" Sango's voice was shaking. Of course, she was just pretending. She looked over at Kikyo. The priest had attatched herself to Naraku like a magnet. And she didn't look like she was pretending.

"Get out of here you chicken!" Naraku cried, but his voice was shaking just as much as Sango's. Suddenly, Sango dissapeared!

"Oh my god!" Kikyo cried, looking to where Sango was. "Sango!"

"Don't worry, dear," Naraku reasurred the girl. He looked around. "I'll find her."  
_  
Kikyo...Kikyo...Kikyo..._

"Naraku help me! I don't want to go too!" Kikyo shrieked, running towards the hanyou. And then, just like Sango, Kikyo went.

"No! My Kikyo! Where are you!?" Naraku screamed into the darkness, but no answer came.

_Naraku...Naraku...Naraku..._

"No, please don't take me! You'll already took the girls, and that's enough!" the hanyou shouted. And just then, a huge monstorous head appeared on a screen!

"If you don't take anymore candy, I will not take you. Now leave! If I catch you stealing candy and scaring little kids, you will be going too...," the giant head said.

"Yes! Yes! Whatever you say! Just please don't take me! I'll leave now! I'll never come back! I will never look at a piece of candy again!" Naraku screamed, going towards the door.

"Oh, Naraku?"

The hanyou stopped and looked back hisitantently. "Yes?"

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naraku screamed, not even bothering to open the door as he ran off. Right when he was gone, the lights came on, and everyone except for Sango and Kikyo came out.

"Oh my," Kagome said between giggles. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said who was holding a microphone. Behind him was a projecter. He put a mask on his face and turned the projecter on.

"I totally agree, I never knew Naraku could run that fast," Inu-Yasha said into the microphone, then the face on the screen said it.

_"So...True...Inu-Yasha..."_ Miroku said through a different looking microphone.

"Ok, Sango, you can come out!" Ayame cried. A coffin near them shifted. The top came off and Sango stepped out.

"Woot! Oh yeah, we really showed Naraku!" she cried happily, raising a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Shippo cried, also pumping his fist into the air. He looked around. "Kikyo you can come out now!"

...There was no answer. Everyone walked over to a pile of dirt. Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, and Koga dug it up.

"Uh..." Kagome said.

Down in the hole was a dead as a doornail Kikyo. Everyone stared down at her body.

"Um, if anyone asks, we weren't here," Sango said, taking the shovels that the boys had and dumping the dirt back over Kikyo's body. They all nodded.

"You know, we should help other kids like this," Ayame said. "Like, I mean, stop every other bully."

"Yeah!" everyone else cried at the same time, except for Sesshomaru, because he just said it regularly. And they all ran out, in search for other bullys, forgetting to shut the door behind them.

Then, in that very dirt pile, a zombified hand shot out of it, grasping the dirt and pulling the body out.

THE END

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed our little frighteneing yet funny tale this...afternoon.

Hope all yous peoples Halloween is going just as great as mine is so far!

(Jan.16/07

BTW, this story was actually written on Halloween...but last year...so yeah..)


End file.
